minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
1711.frgtn
Prologue When I first got Minecraft in 2012, I was so addicted to it that I could never stop. I joined servers, my favorite being one called Tynscraft (Play.Tynscraft.com). I was scrolling around YouTube one day, and I found a video by SkyDoesMinecraft called "Giant Mobs Mod Showcase" or something like that. I got all interested in mods, so one day I decided to get one. That ended up being the worst decision of my life. THE PASTA So, like I said, I decided to get a mod. I had not decided what mod to get, yet. I lived with my parents and older brother, since I hadn't even gone to college at that point, and neither had my brother. On June 28, 2014, two days after the release of Minecraft 1.7.10, my aunt, who lived about an hour north, found a time capsule in her yard, and she wanted the whole family to come. I convinced my mom to not make me go, but my brother wanted to, being the extrovert he is. When they left, I got onto my PC and started playing Minecraft and watching YouTube videos. I came across a video called, "Minecraft 1.7.11 Mod! Awesome!". The mod looked pretty cool, but a bit glitchy, considering it must have been made 2 days ago because of 1.7.10's release date. There were a bunch of new animals, vampires, red dragons, The Aether, and much more. The person reviewing the mod said that the link to get it was in the description, but it wasn't. I wanted to get it, so I searched it up. I whispered as I typed it, "Minecraft 1.7.11 Mod". I found it on Mediafire, but I was kind of hesitant to download it, since it was too big for Google to completely scan, and Mediafire isn't completely virus-free. I downloaded it, however. The odd thing was the name of the file. It was called "1711.frgtn". At this point, it had started to storm outside, which didn't matter. I searched up ".frgtn file extension", but when I searched it, I got a thread on Minecraft Forum, last edited 4 hours ago. The first post said: " Hello Everybody! I was watching this video about a mod and I downloaded it! It came in a .frgtn file extension. Anyone know what that is?" The post was by someone named Liam49203. The second post, by someone named Tesnyt, said: "It's the same as a .exe file. It's fine. You can open it." Anyways, after finding that out, I opened the mod file. It came with a readme.txt. I opened it, of course. It said: "This mod is very new and unstable. Glitches may or may not corrupt your Minecraft account. However, that is only 1.1% of the time." That made me a little worried, but I decided to take it as a joke. There was another file for the installer, and another for the mod itself. I opened the folder for the mod, and I saw that there were files for everything I saw in the showcase. There were two new ones, however. These were titled "armageddon", and "dark". After making sure that my mod would be installed when I came on Minecraft, I booted up Minecraft. The menu was normal, except for the version, it said, "Minecraft 1.7.11" At first, when I made a new world (in creative) it didn't look like it was installed except for the menu change, since none of the new mobs were there. But I opened up my menu and I found the spawn eggs. I tried them all out, and they worked like they were supposed to. When I got to the "Dark" mob, I was a bit confused since I never saw the "Armageddon" mob. I spawned in Dark, and it turned out to be just a pitch black block. Then it suddenly opened like a Shulker in today's 1.9. It spewed out another mob who was orange and red. The mob flew up into the sky. "Armageddon..." I said. It must have been! It started shooting down something I thought was a Fire Charge, but I was wrong. It exploded, but no fire. It was blue, as well. My gamemode started rapidly changing from Survival to Creative, and my controls started changing as well. Everything was going out of control, and I couldn't even press ESC. I couldn't move! All the animals turned into the Dark mob, each spewing out an Armageddon. All the blocks suddenly turned black, and so did Minecraft. The only thing showing now was the chat. My chat then said: "Tesnyt has joined the game." What the heck? I wasn't on a server, it was a single player world. I tried to check, but once again, I couldn't press ESC. "Tesynt: Hello, and welcome to Minecraft 1.7.11." The button to chat was the only button that hadn't changed. "WHAT IS HAPPENING? I SAW YOU ON THE FORUMS! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS???!?!" I typed. "Tesnyt: I have everything to do with this." "So you are the creator?" I typed again. "Tesnyt: Yes. Poor, poor, Liam... His was much worse than yours." And he left. I was able to shut down my PC, and then the next day I told my brother about this. "Dude, this is stupid," he said. "Nobody is capable of doing that stuff." He tried to play Minecraft, only to see that our account was corrupted. Every world was like that "Oh Arceus..." he said as he realized I was telling the truth. "We gotta find who made this. We start looking next week." My brother, I still haven't given you his name, but it is Alex, told my parents.They said if we find where Tesnyt is, we can go looking for him. Their only rule was that he had to be in the state for us to go find him. We did find him on a site, and he was in the state, near where my aunt lived, actually. The night before Alex and I went looking for him, I was packing my bag, and then I heard a voice. "Poor, poor, Liam..." it said. "Who's there?!?" I screamed. "I have everything to do with this." the voice said again. "STOP THIS!" I yelled. "Hello." it said once more. The voice continued speaking those same words. I found that the noise was coming from my iPod, I and I took my favorite book and smashed my iPod to pieces. Anyways, that morning, when Alex and I went out, we journeyed to our aunt's house to see if she knew of any person who called himself, "Tesnyt". She said she had a Minecraft and Minecraft Forums account by that name. We told her about the mod. She explained that she didn't do it, and that her PC was very vulnerable, and that someone probably hacked her. She was fine with that fact, and then she slammed the door on our faces. After that, I was fricking done with my account. I deleted everything I had on Minecraft, including the mod. I even deleted it from my Recycle Bin, then from my PC's memory. But not my memory. Every night when I am in bed, I always here those words. "Poor, poor, Liam..." "I have everything to do with this." "Hello." The odd thing is, I had never actually heard Tesnyt speak. Every night, it turned more feminine. Then masculine again. Then it stopped. And then I woke up that morning when it had stopped, not in my bed. But in that world, and I couldn't move. I only had my iPod, constantly whispering those words. Somehow, it was ok and not smashed. There is once every 500 days, where the Armageddons take a break, and I can move. One of those is when I posted this. I figured it fit mostly into creepypasta, so I posted it on a creepypasta wiki. And now I'm stuck in an eternal limbo. Forever. Category:Dramapasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Monster